Talk:Ur-Dragon/@comment-5263014-20120706214130/@comment-5233758-20120706235902
Here is my opinion on the matter, before I begin, I am not affiliated with Capcom whatsoever, just giving my humblest honest opinion. My stance is the life of Ur Dragon does not regenerate as the total health divided by numbers of players fighting him online holds true. 1) Assuming the basic health of Ur Dragon is 1.5 million as stated in offline mode, if we consider that Ur Dragon getting stronger by every generation means he gets more health. It might be calculated as Gen 1 Ur Dragon is 1.5 million health, Gen 2 gets twice the health that is 3 million and Gen 3 gets 3 times as much as the standard 1.5 million that is 4.5 million. Considering that Gen 90 on PS3, it might be possible that my estimation of its current health would be 90 times 1.5 million whic comes to135 million. (please correct me if I'm wrong, be it Capcom or other experts). 2) So, assuming that each Generation of Ur Dragon has a standard 10 bars of health as can be seen on the screen when fighting him, mathematically, for Gen 90 Ur Dragon, 1 orb or 1 full bar of health is referring to 13.5 million each. 3) Assuming each player that fought him has around 5k health (to be safe, adding the 3 pawns would add another 15k of health) would easily comes to 20k of health for every player facing him online. So, for Ur Dragon to recover 1 bar of health would mean 13.5 million divided by 20k. This means 675 people must die at approximately the same time. Is it possible? 4) Based on the ranking of new players to be around 500k, I'm assuming approximately 1million players are playing Dragon's Dogma. From that number, players who have reached at least level 50 which I take to be the standard lower level to fight Ur Dragon Online would be at the very most generous 100k players. In addition to the fact that for experienced players, dying while fighting Ur Dragon is considered as very rare. Having to get 675 people to die at the same time from 100k players would be very unlikely. Plus, those who kept dying while fighting Ur Online would eventually learn from their mistakes and began learning on how to survive each Ur Dragon's encounter. 5) I've experienced Ur Dragon's health fluctuations from 1 bar of health to 3 bar of health on normal basis. Thus, at Gen 90, it might require 675 times 3 that is 2025 people to die at approximately the same time for the duration a Ur Dragon has full health to its death. For a strong Ur Dragon, it might easily be 2 days for it to reach his demise which requires 2025 people to die at approximately the same time for the whole duration of 2 days. This is virtually impossible as even if there are that amount of people dying all the time, the learning curve would eventually starts to kick in and the number of death amongst player would significantly reduce or they would simply quit trying. No human being would play the same Boss for 2 days straight will keep on dying for the whole 2 days duration without having any frustration or taking a break. 6) My observation is that after several hours, for example, after every 3 hours, his health would eventually reduced by 1 bar or so. Even if there might still be fluctuation in his health, I assume from server computation, it simply fluctuates from 1 to 3 bars or 4 to 7 bars. Never have I witness fluctuation from 1 bar to 10 bars of health and kept sustaining the 10 bars. This is simply depicting that health of Ur Dragon DO NOT REGENERATE but rather fluctuates according to server computations between number of players. Plus, I've been experiencing after dying that his health simply fluctuates from 3 bar to 1 bar. Easily and happens on a normal basis. 7) I know Capcom do have bad reputations in the past. But please refrain from blaming them for something that they haven't done. It is not cool to spout 'crap' and 'shit' at someone without any proof or actual evidence but simply based on hunches and biased opinions. As Capcom has made an announcement that his health do not regenerate, just accept them as it is. 8) Furthermore, there is not even necessary to put health regeneration to Ur Dragon as his 135 millions health is already massive and keeps on growing constantly for each Generation. However, I do suspect that Ur Dragon's Defense do change using a randomizer effect which as claimed by Capcom, the use of Maker's Finger might cause Ur Dragon to be stronger. My assumption is the defense multiplier effect is randomized where the number of Maker's Finger used on him might have the chance to increase his defense for the next Generation of Ur Dragon. I've been measuring his defense and found that his defense is constant for every Generation of Ur Dragon. For example, Gen 90, I managed to damage 40% every time I fought him (i.e. when he is only on the ground). This is proven to be constant. So far, defense randomizer effect of Ur Dragon is still a theory and Capcom does not disprove it with any claims. Hope this opinion helps. Please feel free to disprove or disagree with me. However, I prefer that evidence are provided to support your claims. My PSN ID is azimsalimi. Player's name is Chelsea. My pawn is Coto Hikaru.